Once Upon a time
by katie.m.carnabuci
Summary: Hook and Emma sit their kids down and tell them the story of how they, Emma's parents and Robin and Regina fell in love. With all the details. Snowing Outlaw Queen and Captain Swan. Rating may change in later chapters. R&R. Be nice first OUAT fanfic


**Once upon a time**

_**Prologue **_

_Once Upon a Time there was a Princess and a Pirate. At first they couldn't stand each other._

"But mummy but why couldn't they stand each other?" asked the special little girl interrupted. "Well you see darling that is how all great love stories start. Look at Nana Snow and Papa Charming." I answer as there was a knock on the door. And in walked my eldest son and husband. "Swan what are my two favorite girls doing?" Hook asked me. "Well, Miss Maddie here wanted to hear our story…. Again." I said with a laugh. "Well we would hate to disappoint wouldn't we Henry." Hook said putting an arm around Henry as we all sat down and opened the book that so many years ago brought us and all our friends and family happiness and **Happily Ever Afters**. Even the so- called Villains of the stories. "Mom tell her the truth. You know it's time." Henry said with a knowing grin upon his face. All of the stories we tell you are true that you already knew right?" I asked Maddie. "Yes, like how Auntie Regina and Uncle Robin met because of a helpful green fairy. Know to everyone as Tinkerbell. Also like know Nana and Papa always find each other. "Yes, but your favorite one is about a Princess and a Pirate. This one is about Mummy and Daddy." Hook said as he tickled Maddie. "Daddy stop!" Maddie said when she could barely breathe because of the laughter. "It did take your Mummy some time to fall in love with me. I loved her the moment that I met her. I would have waited forever throughout eternity for her." Hook said. "Mummy, Daddy can I hear the entire story of all the Happily Ever Afters?" Maddie said. "You know what I've never heard the full story either." Henry said. "Well get comfy kids. This is going to be a long story but mostly a happy one. With every story there is some sadness and loss." I said with a smile upon my face as Hook intertwining our fingers with each other. "But to tell you our story we have to start at the beginning which is with Nana and Papa. So here we go Once upon a time…." I said as we started the love story that time could not forget or keep apart.

_**A/N: **__Italics = story(past) _ regular=current time

_Once upon a time there lived a Princess and her name was Snow White. For you see she was born on the coldest days of the year. But that isn't where our story starts. Where our story starts is in the forest._

_All was quiet in the Enchanted Forest. All you could hear was the occasional twig snap. But then the carriage stopped. "What is going on? Why have we stopped?" Asked the snobby Princess. "I'll go and see. But I believe that it has something to do with the large tree in the middle of the road." The Prince said rolling his eyes. "I told you we should have taken the other way." She said as someone leaps down and steals the Prince's pouch from inside the carriage. She would have gone unnoticed if the Prince hadn't seen her take it. Which she swiftly hit him in the head with a rock so that she could outrun him. Once he regained composure he chased her but eventually lost her within the forest. So he decided to make a trap to catch her. This did eventually work. "You know bandit for someone who lives in the woods you are very unaware of your surroundings. Since I am able to trap you so very easily. You stole something and I would like it back." The Prince said. "What was it that I stole from you?" The bandit asked as she removed her hood. "How am I not surprised that it is you Snow White. You know that the Queen is asking for you dead or alive. She's claiming that you were after her heart." He said. "That is a lie. She just wants me dead. Aren't you Charming. I will ask again what was it that I took from you." Snow White asked. "A ring with a green stone. It belonged to my mother it is very important to me. I am to give it to my intended today." Prince Charming said. "Well I hate to break it to you I sold it to the trolls. There is a bridge not too far from here. I can take you there if you would kindly cut me out of this tree. And I will take you to who I sold it to. _

"Mummy why did Nana hit Papa with a rock I thought that they loved each other?" Maddie asked. "Sweetie this is just the start of the story. This was way back before they fell in love. This was when Papa was engaged to Katherine. She was King Mitus's daughter." I said. "So your dad dumped her for your mum?" Hook asked. "Well yes he did because it was true love. And once he saw his mothers' ring on her finger it looked like it belonged there." I said. "Is that where our family motto comes into play?" Henry asked. "Sort of kid. You see after that they kept so – called bumping into each other. So that's when the we will always find each other came into play. It took them some time to trust each other." I said. "Kind of like how you would go to the end of the earth for dad?" Henry asked. "Kind of. But that is another story in its own. And your father had some growing up to do. Which he did." I said. "Well you see kids I wanted to be the kind of man that deserved your mum. I knew that even at the beginning. She made me want to be different, a better man which I did which I am thankful for everyday." Hook said. "That and he understood me completely. Well anyway back onto the story." I said.


End file.
